


The Giving Effect

by haldoor



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; nothing too explicit<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; don't make any profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> un-beta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Greg and Nick exchange gifts; just whose gift is best is open to interpretation.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giving Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writinchica2k](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=writinchica2k).



> This was written as a reward for [](http://writinchica2k.livejournal.com/profile)[writinchica2k](http://writinchica2k.livejournal.com/)'s entry for a previous weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _CSI, Nick/Greg, 'transparent'_. As it's over 900 words, I also called it a gift for Chica's birthday, which was back in December! Happy birthday, my dear! I hope you like it, even though it's a bit soft and fluffy! ;-)

One of the things Nick loved most about Greg was how transparent his emotions were. Lifting a lip in amusement over the look of sheer amazement on Greg's face as he opened his gift, Nick waited for Greg to say something.

Greg met Nick's eyes after a moment of gazing at the gift like it was the Golden Goose. "How did you know? It's exactly what I wanted. You shouldn't have."

Nick let his smile widen. "I've seen your eyes on it every time we passed the store. I know it's a little more than we agreed to spend, but it was totally worth it just to see your face right now."

"What I got you pales in comparison." Greg's eyes flicked to the already open gift beside Nick.

"No, no, don't think that!" Nick shook his head and picked up the box with his new shirt in it. It was something he never would have bought himself, but Greg had such a good eye for what suited him that Nick knew it was perfect, even without trying it on. "I love it, and I know it was chosen with care. That makes it more special than you could know." He touched the silky-feeling fabric; it gave him a shiver of pleasure just thinking about Greg stripping him out of it later.

Looking back up, Nick nodded at Greg's gift. "Are you going to take it out of the box?"

Greg's eyes went round for a second and then he looked at his own present once more. Taking a deep breath, he reached reverently into the box and lifted out the item from inside. Holding it carefully, his gaze shifted from the framed photograph of the original mob owner of the Flamingo Hotel and his moll to Nick's face.

"I can't thank you enough."

"I'm pretty sure we can think of a way for you to try."

Greg put the picture down carefully and stood up, smiling down with those puppy-dog eyes that Nick had never been able to resist. He swallowed hard at the promise in them and stood up to meet his lover.

"I know it hasn't been that long for us," Greg started, looking more serious than Nick had seen him in a long time. "But I wanted you to know how much you mean to me; how much you giving me something like this…" Greg half-turned, gesturing at the picture which was destined to join his other early Las Vegas mementoes, before he continued, "…means. I love you, Nick. Merry Christmas."

Nick didn't have time to offer the words back to him before Greg was in his arms, kissing him for all he was worth. The kiss, like any he shared with Greg, sent a thrill of need right through Nick's body, and it was all he could do to pull away enough to get out, "You sure you want to go out for dinner?" He could hear how low his voice had gone already.

Greg laughed softly and took him by the hand. "It's still early. We could eat after."

"Good thinking, Boy Wonder."

"Does that make you Batman?" Greg asked as they headed for the bedroom, pulling off his tie as he backed towards the bed.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me after you try out my Batpole."

Greg screwed up his face at the terrible joke, but he didn't stop moving towards the bed. Nick followed him, tugging at Greg's shirt until it was open enough to push off his shoulders. Greg returned the favor and they took their time revealing more of each other's bodies until there was nothing between them but the warm Las Vegas night air.

"I love you," Nick said, crowding Greg slowly against the bed and then lowering both of them to the mattress so he could kiss every inch of Greg's beautiful body.

He knew he'd have bought Greg the entire Flamingo Hotel itself if he could have, but making him come undone was the best he could manage, and he wasn't about to hold back.

Greg was extremely responsive, his body rippling with the effort of holding himself back from going over the edge too soon. His eyes were dark pools of desire and love as he rode the waves of pleasure that Nick sailed with him. When Greg cried out at the point of orgasm, Nick shifted to swallow the sounds, his own climax following shortly afterward. He was sure half of his satisfaction was in watching and hearing Greg in his own bliss.

As they rested together afterward, Nick pulled Greg closer, his breathing still uneven, pressing soft kisses to Greg's brow.

Greg turned, capturing Nick's lips with his own, and then pulled away far enough that they could look at each other's faces without going cross-eyed. He huffed a soft laugh, making Nick furrow his brows in question.

"I just realized that if that was me thanking you, then I have to let you buy me more old Las Vegas mob photos. It felt more like you were thanking me."

"I was."

Greg looked puzzled. "For what?"

"For being you; for loving me; for finally making me realize how much I need you. Everything, really."

"I feel the same way about you, Nicky."

There was no answer for that, other than to kiss Greg again. And to thank whatever deity had finally smiled down on them both.

~//~


End file.
